


Shut Up and Dance

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam and Theo are having an argument over what to have for dinner when suddenly music starts and they feel compelled to dance.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Shut Up and Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something silly my brain came up with when I saw the prompt spontaneous dance party.
> 
> Title and lyrics come from [Shut Up and Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JCLY0Rlx6Q) by Walk The Moon. Thanks Tara for the suggestion!

It happens suddenly. One moment, they’re standing in the middle of the living room arguing over what they’re going to have for dinner, and the next music starts playing and before Theo can even think about what he’s doing he starts swaying his hips. He’s not much of a dancer. Never has been, so he’s not sure what the hell he’s doing right now.

He looks at Liam to see him looking just as confused as he bounces around to the beat.

“What the hell is happening?” Liam asks him.

“I don’t know,” Theo says. “But I don’t like it.”

“I can’t stop,” Liam says, swaying a little closer. “Why can’t I stop?”

“I can’t stop either,” Theo says. “It’s like… my body is compelled to dance.”

“Well then, there’s only one thing we can do I suppose,” Liam says.

Theo raises an eyebrow, “What’s that?”

“Shut and dance.”

Theo is torn between rolling his eyes and laughing. This whole situation is ridiculous. The laughter wins out. He grabs Liam’s arm and pulls him closer as he continues to dance. “What are you doing?” Liam asks, a little breathless.

“Just shut up and dance with me, Liam,” Theo says.

_Don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
She said shut up and dance with me  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me _

And Liam, to his surprise, does. He places his hands on Theo’s chest, throws his head back, and closes his eyes as he continues to move to the music. It’s a little too slow for the pace of the song, but Theo doesn’t car. He’s transfixed. He’s never been this close to Liam before, and it has his pulse thrumming. There’s a longing inside him that’s been there for a while, an urge that has nothing to do with dancing. Before he can think he leans in and kisses Liam's neck.

He feels as well as hears the uptick in Liam’s pulse, as well as the shaking breath he takes. “Theo?”

“Yeah?” Theo asks, afraid to pull back and see the look on Liam’s face.

“Is that something you wanted to do or…?”

Theo has to look at him then. As nervous as he is, he needs Liam to know it’s real. “I wanted to. I’ve always wanted to.”

Liam smiles and sways closer, until there’s almost no distance between them. “What else have you been wanting to do?”

“A lot of things,” Theo admits. “Things that terrify me.”

“Like what?”

And this is it. Theo’s chance. All he has to do is close the remaining distance between them and the course of their lives will change forever. It’s terrifying, but also exhilarating. Theo doesn’t know when he’s going to get another chance like this, so he takes a deep breath and then leans in. Their foreheads touch and breaths mingle as he brushes his nose against Liam’s cheek.

“Like this…”

And then he’s kissing him and every part of him feels like it’s singing. The music continues to play around them, but Theo doesn’t even notice. All he can focus on is Liam, and the way he makes him feel. Wild and free and alive. So very much alive. 

Outside Stiles smirks and high fives Mason, “I told you that spell wasn’t useless. You should have never underestimated me.”

“I suppose not,” Mason says. “Do you think they’ll ever know it was us that made them start dancing?”

Stiles shrugs and stands up from the bushes. He helps Mason to his feet. “Maybe not. But it doesn’t matter. All we did was get their feet moving. They did the rest.”

“It’s about time,” Mason says, following Stiles back down the road to his jeep. “I thought it would take a lot longer for them to get there.”

“Sometimes people just need a little push,” Stiles muses.

“Do you think we could use that against our enemies?” Mason asks.

“What? Make them dance?”

“Yeah,” Mason says.

Stiles is silent for a moment as he ponders the thought, then he starts laughing. “That would be hilarious.”

Something to ponder for the future. A new way to defeat their enemies. With the love of dance. For now, they’ll go celebrate a job well done at getting their two oblivious friends together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
